Many types of speaker enclosures have been designed in the past for improving the audio reproduction obtained from the speaker. The enclosures are designed primarily to improve the quality and relative amplitude of the lower frequency musical sound, and some enclosures have been used for reflecting and reinforcing the sounds received from the rear portion of the speaker. In spite of these attempts, there is a continuing demand for a speaker enclosure that demonstrates improved tone quality for sound reproduction.